The Things That Matter
by Matthew M. Hollie
Summary: It takes a long time friendship to rebuild, but Zack is always up for it.


A/N: Please Read and Review, please.

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are property of Saban Brands, Inc. Jem & The Holograms are property of Hasbro, Inc.

Rated K

**Tuesday, September 6, 2011**

**The Oliver Household, Reefside, CA**

"Another year, another group of students," Tommy Oliver said while packing his papers to Reefside High School, where he and Zack Taylor teach. "This is gonna be a long year."

**The Taylor Household, Reefside, CA, same time...**

"Break out the coffee, school's back in session," Zack Taylor said, while he too was packing his papers to school. "With a new group, it's time to take this new school year up a notch."

Reefside High School, moments later...

While Tommy is looking at his inbox at the main office, he noticed a young woman with blonde hair and star-like earrings dangling from her ears. _She looks real familiar,_ Tommy thought.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a Dr. Taylor, I was supposed to see him today," the woman said to an unsuspecting Tommy.

"Of course, well I'm on break, but while we're at it, why don't we walk down to Dr. Taylor's classroom," Tommy said.

"Thank you."

"I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver, by the way. I teach science and environmental science to the students here in Reefside high. You are...?"

"Jerrica Benton, I guess you probably know me as owner of Starlight Music."

_Starlight Music,_ Tommy has heard that name before, as Starlight Music is the home of the top names in the music industry, including Jem and the Holograms. It even hold functions at the Starlight House, where girls from troubled homes and on foster care live there.

"I've heard of Starlight music, and you also run the Starlight Foundation, correct?"

"Yes, that's the responsibilities of a successful woman like myself, to help others in need."

"Well, I guess that makes both of us. So tell me, Jerrica, how do you know Dr. Taylor?"

"He used to visit me and the other Starlight girls when he was young, and while visiting his grandmother, who lives across the street from the Starlight Mansion. She was always nice to me and the girls."

"Zack never told me that she lived across the street from you, he must've been very lucky."

**Zack's classroom, same time...**

"Welcome to the first day of school, and the first day of history class," Zack started. "Today we put our spotlight on the Great Depression, the economic slump of the 1930s. 'The only thing we have to fear is fear itself," Franklin Delano Roosevelt said in his 1933 Inaugural Address, promising people with new jobs with his 'New Deal.' Some were for it, some were against it, but it rebounded in the end."

Zack noticed Tommy and Jerrica outside the classroom. That is when Zack got the biggest shock of his life, but he remained professional.

"Alright, stay tuned and don't start no ruckus, just read your history books to the Great Depression chapter and write notes on it, I'll be back in a flash," Zack told his students before exiting the classroom.

"Hey, what's up, Tommy?" Zack asked.

"Look who's here to see you, Dr. Taylor," Tommy said, looking at Jerrica.

"Hello, Zack, long time no see," Jerrica said to a stunned Zack.

"Jerrica Benton? Is it really you?" Zack asked her.

Jerrica giggled a bit at Zack's question. "Of course it's me, silly. Who else would I be?"

"I don't know. But it's good to see you again after all these years, Jerrica. What's up?"

"Well, you remember Paula Harrington, do you, Zack?"

"Last time I saw Paula, she was five at the time. I'm good with all the Starlight Girls."

"Yes, that's right, Zack. Now she is fourteen and wanting to go to a new school." Jerrica said.

"Well, she could come to Reefside, it's the state's high profile school since me and Tommy-Boy here teach here."

Tommy chuckled, but Zack was right about the situation. "I think Zack's right, Jerrica. Maybe Reefside High is the perfect place for Paula to put her mind to schoolwork and make new friends."

"Oh, that would be wonderful, boys," Jerrica smiled. "I'll tell her when I get back. And Zack..."

"Yes, Jerrica?" Zack asked.

"You and your friend are welcome anytime. Don't forget about that."

"Oh, I won't. And Jerrica, thanks a bunch."

Jerrica smiled at him and left the hallway and outside.

"How did you know her, Zack?" Tommy asked him.

"Me and Jerrica go way back. I'm sure she told you. In fact, I also know a certain rock star maybe Kira likes."

"Jem?"

"The one and only. Oh man! Class is about to be over in five minutes and I might get fired for taking too long! I gotta get back!" Zack ran inside the classroom, only to see the students still in their seats, and the room was not a mess. He sighed in relief.

"Sorry guys, must've been talking to Dr. O about something," Zack said as thge bell rang. "Remember, look over your notes for tommorrow for a pop quiz, and study hard everybody. See you all tommorrow, same time, same station."

As the class left, Zack chuckled to himself. _It's been a long time since I saw Jerrica and the rest of the girls. I might stop by later today,_ he thought.

TBC...


End file.
